wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Egwene's dreams
Egwene al'Vere's ability to discern aspects of the future from interpretation of her dreams has led to a wealth of foreshadowing as to what could happen next. Below is a collected list of Egwene's prophetic dreams, both fulfilled and as yet unresolved. Fulfilled The Great Hunt Chapter 12 :Appears to apply to Lanfear and her attempt to control Rand during their excursion into the world accessed via the Portal Stone. The Dragon Reborn Chapter 25 :The Whitecloaks decended upon the Two Rivers, and Bran al'Vere could do nothing to stop them. :Rand drew Callandor from the Stone of Tear, but did not see the trap left for him by Be'lal . :Rand received his Dragon markings during the trip through the pillars at Rhuidean . :Rand has had a number of such confrontations now, notably the large scale battle at Altara on the south coast. :The two birds are Faile and Berelain respectively. The leash may indicate Berelain's desire to control Perrin or have him do her bidding, in contrast to Faile's desire to see Perrin achieve greatness through his own actions and her support. This Dream is very similar to one of Min's Viewings. :Perrin has indeed grown out his beard and has firmly established his position as a Wolfbrother, leading the wolves to Rand's aid at Dumai's Wells and to Faile's against the Shaido. This almost certainly represents Mat's connection with Tuon, the Daughter of the Nine Moons. :Mat's release from the Aelfinn did not go entirely as he expected; Rand saved him from hanging, almost dead, before the two returned from Rhuidean . :Mat's been speaking snatches of the Old Tongue ever since he left the Two Rivers ; his understanding has certainly increased with the addition of the ancient memories supplied by the Aelfinn . Chapter 37 :A generic reference to Perrin as a Wolfbrother, and to the battle for him between Faile and Berelain. :Likely a reference to Perrin's encounters with Slayer in Tel'aran'rhiod. :Likely refers to Perrin's release of Gaul. :Min's return to the White Tower raised suspicions in Elaida over Siuan Sanche's activities, which directly led to the disposition of Siuan and Elaida's coup. Min remained unaware of this throughout her stay until the takeover actually happenned, and managed to escape the Tower unharmed. :An interestingly literal depiction of the "dice" Mat seems to carry around in his head and, more vaguely, refers to his uncommonly good luck. :Mat was hunted by Gray Men during his time in Tar Valon, might also have reference to the gholam Mat confronts in Chapter 38 of CoS. :Mat came to the rescue of Egwene, Nyneave and Elayne, freeing them from captivity in Tear. :Clearly Aludra and Mat's involvement with her. :A warning that the Forsaken have broken free of their prison, and have begun to build their power bases. :No interpretation needed here; this refers to their assault to find Perrin Aybara. Chapter 48 :After their invasion of the Two Rivers, the Whitecloaks used the Luhhans and Cauthons to bait Perrin into a confrontation. :Again the falcon is Faile. The choice between the tools represents Perrin's position of having to kill, but wanting to create; the choice between war and peace. :In Caemlyn Mat assured Lord Gaebril that he would protect Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve from an assassin. :The men and women match the number of Forsaken still alive and loose in the world, all playing out their machinations upon Rand. The dream pays particular attention to Ishamael, usually depicted with fiery features, and his intentions at this point. :A reinforcement of Rand's embodiment as the Aiel's Car'a'carn. :A reinforcement of the earlier dream, perhaps indicating the subsequent battles to come. The Shadow Rising Chapter 11 :Discounting the unlikely event of this dream being literal, this would tend to reference the inevitable consequences of Rand's revelation as the genuine Dragon Reborn and the spreading knowledge of the approach of Tarmon Gai'don. :Rand was captured and bound by the Tower Aes Sedai. :Rand stubbornly insists on isolating himself from all friends and associates for their own protection. :Quite a literal interpretation of the events following Rand's revelations of the true history of the Aiel :Not the usual kind of Seanchan leash, but more likely The Daughter of the Nine Moons and her impending marriage to Mat. :More reinforcement of Perrin's affinity to the wolves, and his confrontation with the Slayer duality. :Galad took the seemingly righteous path and joined the Children of the Light. :Gawyn certainly did not receive the news that Rand had killed his mother Morgase too well, unaware as he was that it was not true. :A reference to the Whitecloaks' invasion of the Two Rivers and intimidation of the people of Emond's Field. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 15 :Literal explanations, one of Rand seizing Caemlyn and the second the expansion of the Two Rivers and Perrin's place as a Lord. Aram turning from The Way of the Leaf caused him to grow progressively more violent. Finally, Masema convinced Aram that Perrin was Shadowspawn, and Aram then tried to murder Perrin to protect Faile. Lord of Chaos Chapter 15 :Explanation of Min, Aviendha, and Elayne's desires to love Rand, and their mutual bonding of him as warder. (and possibly a future prediction of their marriages to him) :Perrin and Aram growing further apart, not knowing that it would eventually leave Aram alone and leads to disaster. :A reference to Mat's foretelling by the Aelfinn to marry the Daughter of the Nine Moons, which he first ignores, then defies, and finally, having met Tuon, accepts. A Crown of Swords Chapter 10 The prediction of Gawyn shows the path he is currently on, a path that makes him suffer every step he takes. Mat's using Aludra's Idea of 'Dragons' as a mass weapon (first appearance of the cannon). Possibly an appearance of Moridin, or Jahar Narishma's retrieval of Callandor. Most likely a reference to Rand atop Dragonmount with the access key. The Path of Daggers Chapter 15 Perrin and Aram's increasing desperation to defeat the Shaido and find Faile. And the cliff in front represents Masema's manipulation meant to turn them against each other. Crossroads of Twilight Chapter 20 Maybe something to do with Mat leading an army, with the lives of thousands depending on his decisions? Also, the reference to the Illuminator (Aludra) and Mat's idea of 'Dragons' (cannons). The Cannon could be represented as Mat bowling, and the pins (representing a thousand men each) could be the mass destruction which the 'Dragons' created. :An attack on the white tower by Seanchan. The white flame represents the Amyrlin Seat as a person, and lamp the White Tower. The raken passing by represents the cost and the effect of the attack to the Seanchan: nothing significant, and nothing that would slow them down. But the attack itself caused the Amyrlin Seat to change hands, helped reunite the White Tower, and showed Egwene's strength and resourcefulness, while damaging the Tower itself significantly. The drops of oil represent Aes Sedai. Some were caught, taken by raken and to'raken but were killed by Egwene's bolts of fire to prevent their captivity and enslavement. Unresolved The Dragon Reborn Chapter 25 Partially fulfilled by the raid on the White Tower, but the Seanchan have yet to turn captive Aes Sedai against their sisters in any meaningful way, due to the Three Oaths. :Possibly Rand's descent into Shayol Ghul, but this matches almost exactly the description of him gazing down from the crest of Dragonmount. :Probably refers to Mat giving up half of the light in the world. Chapter 37 :Perrin and his acceptance to his fate. He has started to realize that he must fight before all ends. :A reference to layers and layers of Darkfriends? Chapter 48 A reference to Rand and Alivia? *Or possibly refering to Egwene as the Amyrlin, the women with her Aes Sedai, and the Seanchan woman with a sword strapped to her back who will save her. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 15 :Thom has to go with Mat to save Moiraine. Lord of Chaos Chapter 15 :This likely refers to her continuing indecision as to what to do with Gawyn's single-minded devotion to her. :Likely, this is a reference to Gawyn's desire to rescue her from the White Tower, although she ended up not needing his help with that so it may refer to some future event. :Another option is that this dream is a metaphor for Gawyn's personal conflict, that being his belief that he must choose between his love for Egwene and his duty to the Tower and the Younglings. If this conflict causes him to abandon her entirely he won't be there when she needs him, and she will die. :A hint to Perrin's attempts of leading a peaceful life with Faile; yet events tie him to Berelain as well, and make him fight in spite of himself. :Maybe also a hint towards Mat's journey with Tuon, and the danger lying in marrying her. Possibly a Darkfriend among the females in Mat's party. It is possible that this was early forshadowing of Mat's journey to save Moiraine. Moiraine can be said to be in shadow as the Eelfin and the Aelfin's worlds were described as dark, and his journey to save her will surely be dangerous. :Maybe a reference to Rand going to Shayol Ghul, and as he goes, the Dark One comes closer to breaking free (since the Last Battle is approaching). Possibly also his plan to break the great seals before resealing the Bore. A Crown of Swords Chapter 10 : This sentence is most likely a reference to Logain overcoming his past as a false dragon to become part of the Black Tower. Logain laughing as he mounts the black stone is probably just insight into his relief at being free to join the Black Tower, or at least to leave the Aes Sedai camp, and a paper puppet of Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, could be called a 'false Dragon'. :This paragraph seems to indicate Egwene's inevitable link to the Seanchan (specifically a woman) even after her capture. (Different opinion: As Raven is the sign of Seanchan, and Hawk has always been marking Berelain this appears to be a link between Egwene and Berelain, possibly by what seems like Berelain's possible link to Galad, and Egwene's link to Gawyn) The Path of Daggers Chapter 15 :Likely a reference to what he feels the Dragon Reborn should be like: hard and unyielding. : Given that the foxhead medallion is known to shield the wearer's dreamshttp://www.tor.com/jordan/questions.html week7 "Q:How have Mat's dreams been protected since the first half of the series? A: A side effect of his foxhead medallion, though he doesn't know it.", it may also shield the wearer from Egwene's prophetic dreams. : Alternatively her sensation of Mat may have become blurred after he was given dead men's memories by the Eelfinn. : Additionally could be related to the building that dropped on his head, causing him to spend most of his time unconscious, and in pain. Crossroads of Twilight Chapter 20 :Egeanin is a Seanchan. But she has recently renounced all her claims to her people and has taken to carrying a sword strapped to her back. She could be the one who would help Egwene. She is now called Leilwin Shipless. See also * Min's viewings * Karaethon Cycle, or the Prophecies of the Dragon External links * WoTFAQ 4.1: Egwene's Dreams Category:Prophecies